blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 05: First Skirmish
As Matt and Tokatsu had began to plunge into battle yet again, Ventus was with Elettrico. His shoes replaced with a pair of gold greaves with green accents, the soles showing a sort of exhaust hole of sorts. His green cowl blew in the wind as he kept walking. Elettrico was close behind him, wielding a pair of electric tonfas. Elettrico: So Ventus, do you think we'll find any leads in the facility? Ventus: It's our best shot. Matt's retracing his steps and Orie and Flamme are checking the other facility wing. We'll be lucky if we find them before we get surrounded. Elettrico: Well in either case, I hope we can finish this quickly. I'm starving! Ventus: So am I, but orders come first, then we can get lunch. Elettrico cheers a bit, Ventus giving a smirk that said 'What am I gonna do with you?' Soon the two hurried off, along the way they were stopped by a group of armed soldiers. Elettrico: ...heh. Looks like we got a fight after all! Ventus: Yeah, let's get this over with! Quickly Ventus dashed in, kicking one of his greaves into one of the men's chest. Suddenly a gust of green wind sends the soldier back into the wall, soon spinning around, his greaves causing wind to manifest like a tornado. Elettrico quickly channels electricity through her tonfas. Raising one arm to the air, suddenly a bolt of lightning strikes it. Elettrico: Let's do this! Elettrico slams the charged tonfa to the ground, shocking the tornado. She soon takes a calm stance, closing her eyes Elettrico: You think you can defeat the lightning brawler?! Suddenly her face glows in anger as she swiftly strikes through them. Soon a blue laser light appears as Ventus exits his tornado. The two striking a pose Elettrico/Ventus: This fight is over...! The two soon hurry off, alarms now sounding off. Flamme: Dammit, they' em been spotted! Orie, how much longer?! Orie: Just two minutes! Orie was in the computer database of the facility, typing at speeds unimaginable, Flamme readies her rapier, the tip of the blade flaming a bright red. She soon dashes toward the entrance, the soldiers there met with a quick volley of flaming stabs. Soldier: Dammit, we need reinforcements! That red panda's back! Orie: All right, done! Orie quickly hurries to Flamme, quickly pulling out a cracked blade, glowing purple, as well as keeping a free hand near a holstered handgun. Quickly joining in the battle she starts with a quick combo, keeping the soldiers' leader in the air. Soon kicking them off to the side. Flamme covers her mid-recovery before any soldiers take advantage to counter her. Quickly striking her rapier into the ground she causes a wave of flames to go towards the soldiers. Flamme: Can't take the heat?! Quickly the soldiers were sent to the wall by a gust of wind. One of them being sent further due to a kick from Ventus. Ventus: Sorry about the trouble. We had no choice but to fight. Flamme: You're fine Ventus! We got all that we need, let's find Matt and Tokatsu! They might be having trouble themselves! The four soon hurry off, data in hand. Matt and Tokatsu were busy fighting Hono and Erreku. Tokatsu fighting Erreku with his bare hands and feet were outmatched by his opponent's glaive. Erreku: Hah! What's wrong foxy? Lose your cunning?! Tokatsu: Tch, piss off! *reels back balling his hand into a fist* Matt was fighting Hono, dodging his sword attacks and countering accordingly with a well timed electricity blast. Hono: Heh, even with the azure you can't wield it without a weapon! How pathetic! Matt: Tch, I'm not the only azure wielder in this planet! Matt quickly retaliates with an overhead ice-engulfed punch, he growls in anger. Matt: I am by no means the strongest, but I am NOT PATHETIC. Hono growls as he soon starts wailing on Matt with a fast combo with his dual katana, which caught ablaze, before sending him towards Erreku. Erreku quickly sent him into the alley with his glaive, putting him possibly out of commission of the battle. Tokatsu: Matt...! *growling lowly* Flamme isn't gonna like the odds. Tokatsu quickly readies himself. Quickly he charges forward, his gloves glowing he quickly starts with a right hook to Hono's face. Hono: Wha--?! Tokatsu: Now you've crossed the line! Tokatsu growls as he soon hunches down, soon rocketing upward with a powerful uppercut. Tokatsu: Fear the frostbite of the frigid wanderer! Tokatsu soon does two kicks, sending Hono down into the ground. Unaware, Tokatsu was struck down by Erreku's glaive. Causing him to land painfully on his stomach. Erreku: ...get the blueprints Hono. I'll have fun with this little fox pup... Before anything could be done, Erreku was met with a strong tonfa-empowered punch. Sending him away. Elettrico: We're just in time? Tokatsu: Yes... Orie, Eletricco, the kid's in the alley, you'll help me get him out of here. Ventus, you take Hono. Flamme, you get Erreku. Do I make myself clear? Everyone nodded quickly and hurried off their respective paths. Matt growled lowly as he laid in the hard cold pavement. Soon met with Orie and Elettrico's hands. Picking him up. Matt: Owwww. Orie: Don't strain yourself, Matt. Elettrico: Ventus is gonna wail on 'em! Matt: Heh, I bet. Ventus quickly blocked Hono's path. Hono: Out of the way, slacker. Ventus: Slacker? What a way to treat me. I'm no slacker. Ventus grins as he readies himself, a green aura about his greaves he starts kicking Hono at a blinding speed. Ventus: Seh-Seh-Seh-Seh-Seh-Seh-Seh! Quickly Ventus ends his quick combo with an axe kick into the ground Ventus: KO! Hono groans in anger, attempting to get back up. Erreku and Flamme were stuck in a clash. Flamme: Heh, you're strong! I never thought I'd meet someone with good expertise with a glaive! Erreku: Heh, thanks for the compliment, beautiful. But this fight is now over...! Erreku quickly spins his glaive around, channeling lightning to attack Flamme. Quickly his attack was cut short by Ventus' kick. Winds firing from the greave sending him away. Ventus: Sorry about that, Flamme. Flamme: You saved me trouble, Ventus. I should be thanking you. Tokatsu soon hurries out, Elettrico and Orie carrying Matt Tokatsu: That's everything... Erreku: Tch, you have us this round. Hono, return to base. I hate to syn it but it's time to fall back. Hono nods, sheathing his blades. Soon the two disappear in a red and gold mist. Matt: ....What is with them? Tokatsu: Not sure. Come on, let's get back home. Soon the six return home, Matt was reading on his tablet. The others were planning what to do next. Orie: Well with what we know now we can discern the list of materials and the soul collection process on those blueprints. Flamme: Yeah, it seems from what you found, Orie. Their planning to start in order. So it seems their first project will either be Yukianesa or Bolverk. Matt: Our only big hope is they don't make a second Phoenix Rettenjou. We don't want the day of destruction happening. Besides I'm already sure someone I know is likely gonna run all the way here to stop it. Flamme: Who would that be? Matt: No one in particular.. Soon Matt's tablet started ringing. Orie: Is it your sister? Matt: No it's the chief! Matt quickly answers the call, rather than who they all expected, the caller quickly answered. Adjusting his glasses as he gave a smirk of interest. ???: Heh, hello Matt. Matt: ?! Category:Novel Chapter